Gabby's Story
by BTRgirl1995
Summary: the tale of a girl who encounters love & despair. this contains mild language & some adult scenes but doesn't go into details. this could be considered AU from HSM but it really isn't. gabby is not from HSM!
1. Introduction

**Chapter 1: Introduction**

Being a teenager can be very suckish. Between the mood swings and hormones, teen years are the years we want to skip. I would know; I'm a 16 year old girl. I want to be an adult so that I won't have to deal with high school. This is my story. My name is Gabrielle. Gabby for short.

First off, I should warn you that I am the most boy-ish girl you will ever meet. I hate the color pink and most skirts and dresses. Oh yeah, and all of my friends are guys. I have some girl friends, but girls are WAY too much drama. Guys, on the other hand, are more chill and laid back. That's me! I have always considered my friends as my brothers. Except one. There is one guy I have known my whole life. Yes, I, Gabby, have a crush on my best friend Damon.

Damon is the sweetest guy I know. He is the only one who has ever succeeded in getting me in a dress. I only did it because he's my best friend. We hang out all the time and he spends the night almost every Friday. I fell for him when I was six. Yep, 10 years. I sound like such a girl. Damon doesn't know. No one knows. He will never know. This is my crazy story. Let's start at the beginning.


	2. Best Friends Forever

**Chapter 2: Best Friends Forever**

It all started on June 18, 1995. My birthday. And Damon's. Yep, same birthday. Our moms were in the same room when we were born. My mom and Katy, Damon's mom, were best friends since high school. So naturally, Damon and I would be besties. We were inseparable.

We've been through a lot together. From a bully pulling my braids in pre-k to me helping Damon get his out of a staircase, don't ask. People ask if we are twins because we always finish each other's sentences. Sadly, no we aren't twins. But I wish we were.

Our friendship is not based on our birthday. We have the same favorite colors: blue and white. We both like chocolate ice-cream. We have everything in common.

We have been in the same homeroom from pre-k to now. Even our lockers are next to each other. We know everything about each other. Except my secret that I like him. That's one secret I will keep for as long as I can. But everyone knows that there's no secret in high school. Now you see where this is going.


	3. Secrets Revealed

**Chapter 3: Secrets Revealed**

I take it back when I said that no one knew my secret. One of my good friends, Derek, knew. He only figured it out after he snooped in my room! I made him swear not to tell a soul. Who knew that one of my friends was gonna blab my secret?

It all started on the first day of junior year. I was in my usual shorts and tank top with my skateboard in tow. I had my new schedule scoping out for Damon. We always compare schedules on the first day. I find my locker with Derek leaning on it.

"Get out of the way asshole," I tell him with my signature smirk.

"Jesus Gabs! Watch your tongue," Derek tells me with sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Oh shut up! Have you seen Damon?" I ask him.

"Why? So you can kiss him?" Derek has a smug smirk on his face.

"No! And keep your voice down idiot! He doesn't know and never will. Now have you seen him?" Now I'm just getting impatient.

"Yeah. He's in the library. You outta tell him Gabby. He's your best friend." And there is the sweet Derek.

"Thanks! And I'll think about it." And with that I'm rolling down the hallway on my skateboard.

Now that I'm in the library, I look through the rows of books looking for that familiar dark brown hair. I find him in the comic book section, no surprise there.

"Damon! Hey, where's your schedule?" I try to act normal but my voice has a hint of girlyness in it.

"Oh hey Gabs! I bet ya we have the same classes again. Why look?" He's got that beautiful smile I love so much.

"Cause dimwit! We might now this year. Now let me see it." And now I'm back to normal.

"Uh Gabs, why do you have your skateboard? Isn't it supposed to be in your LOCKER?" And there is Damon's "I'm in control so don't lie to me" attitude.

"I rode it down the hallway. And this is not gonna fit in my locker." I put on my innocent face.

"Gabby? Seriously? Are you trying to get banned from prom already?" Why did he have to bring up prom? It's just another way to remind me that I am not with Damon, even though I really want to be.

"Just let me see the schedule. Now look, we have the same classes!" I pull his arm and rush to homeroom before the bell rings.

We make it in time. All of our teachers go through the usual first day of school stuff. As I'm walking to lunch, I notice a lot of people looking at me weird. Being friends with a bunch of guys, I'm used to weird looks. These looks were stranger. Derek might know what's going on.

"Hey Derek! What's going on?" I had no clue what was about to happen.

"Gabby! I'm so sorry!" His face looks sorry.

"What did you do? Wait. No! You didn't!" I couldn't believe my friend betrayed me.

"I'm so sorry! It slipped. And now everyone knows. I never meant for this to happen." Now I know why I got the weird looks in the hallway.

"Where's Damon? I have to talk to him." Oh I hope he didn't hear about it!

"Right behind you." That smooth silky voice could only belong to one person. Damon.

"Hey Damon. So uh, how much did you hear from everyone?" Maybe he doesn't know.

"Enough to know that you like me." He's got that smirk of his. This isn't good.

"Haha. About that… Yeah I do like you. But let's not let it affect our friendship." Please don't shut me out.

"Of course Gabs. But I bet you are a little curious about my feelings, right?" Is this a trap?

"Yes." All I can do is nod. I never expected what happened next.

"Then I guess you'll have to wait." He had that smirk again and winked at me. Oh, this can't be good!


	4. Flirty Games

**Chapter 4: Flirty Games**

True to his word, Damon and I hung out everyday like usual. But there was this vibe between us. It didn't take a genius to know that this vibe was only here because he knew my secret. I kept thinking that every action Damon was flirtier. For an example, he took me to this really nice place for dinner one night. That was my first clue.

"Hey Gabs! Go get ready. I'm taking you out for a surprise. Dress in something nice. That means a dress." His smooth voice has sexiness dripping out. Where'd that come from?

"Ok? Really, a dress? You know I hate dresses." Please don't make me.

"Yes, a dress. You look great in dresses Gabby. Please? For me?" Clue number two.

"Fine. Be back in 20 okay?" He always gets his way.

"Ok Gabs." He winks at me again. Either that or he had a twitch.

I try to find a nice dress in my closet. I find this nice one. It's black and goes down to my knees. It's strapless but I don't really care. It's Damon anyway. The guy I've liked forever. And now it feels like a date. Clue number three. Now I gotta do my hair and makeup. After 10 minutes I'm done and heading back to Damon. To say he was shocked is an understatement.

"Wow Gabby! You look amazing! See? I told you that you look great in dresses!" He gives me a warm smile that gives me butterflies.

"Thanks Damon. You look great too!" And now I'm blushing. I never blush! That's another thing that only Damon could do to me.

"Ready to go? You won't regret this. I promise." His voice was so calm that I couldn't help but believe him.

"Yeah. Let's go." I really hope this goes well.

Well I was kinda right about the "date". It didn't feel like it was just us. Not our usual selves. More like a date. He sat next to me and kept putting his hand on my thigh! I didn't know what to do. It felt warm and nice. Then he started to move his hand back and forth. I may be only 16 but Lordy! Excitement rushed from the pit of my stomach to in between my thighs. I had to cross my legs just so Damon wouldn't know. But by the look on his face, he knew. Big time. It was his plan to make his best friend squirm from excitement. Now I couldn't figure out if he actually did like me or if he was just playing with me.

"Hey Gabs? Are you okay?" Awe, he looked so cute when he's worried.

"Yeah I'm fine." Ha! My voice sure didn't sound fine.

"You're not fine. I know what's going on. You are excited just from my hand on you." His whisper is just plain sexy.

"Yes I am." Where the hell is my confidence?

"Babe, if you're excited now, just wait till later." Later? I'm already excited! Oh shit! You don't have to be a teen to know what's going to happen now!


	5. From Best Friend to Boyfriend

**Chapter 5: From Best Friend to Boyfriend**

To say I was more excited after Damon's last statement was far from it! I was soaked through my panties. Literally. I swear, this better not be a trick.

"Gabby. To know I excite you that much makes me more excited. Baby, I just have to tell you the truth. Gabs, I am totally in love with you." Did he just say that?

"Damon. I love you too. I have for the past 10 years." With that I kiss him. Hard. It was the most passionate kiss of my life.

"Gabby, please. You have no idea how much I want and need you right now." I cannot believe this is happening!

"Babe, I think I have some idea." I grab his hand and put it on my damp panties.

"Oh shit babe. Maybe you DO have an idea." With that he kisses me hard with lust evident. He removes my dress. I stop him.

"Maybe we should move this up to your room." I wink at him suggestively. He lifts me up and kisses me. I wrap my legs around his hips as he carries me to his room.

We are into the moment when Damon kicks open his door open and sets me down on the bed. I've been in his room a million times. But not to do what we are about to do. Damon locks the door and comes back to me.

"Babe are you sure about this? We can wait if you want to." Awe how sweet.

"I've never been this ready for something in my entire life. I'm all yours baby." I practically throw myself on him and he catches me.

"I've been waiting forever for this moment. I love you Gabby."

"I love you more Damon!" Our lips connect and clothes are thrown into a heap on the floor. I break the kiss.

"Damon. Condom. Now!" I go back to kissing him as he is fishing for a condom in his nightstand. God I love him so much!

He grabs a condom and puts in on. Damon kisses me as he enters me. Oh fuck! I've never felt so much pleasure in my life. He is so sweet and gentle. I'm close to my release and I can tell that he is too. Out of breath and panting and moaning like crazy.

"Oh my God! Faster Damon! I'm so close. Don't stop! Harder!" I'm screaming now.

"Oh shit! I'm close too babe. Almost there!" I've never seen him this sexy with sweat all over his face and abs.

"DAMON!" With one last scream of his name, I release hard. And it pushes Damon over the edge.

"GABBY!" I have never felt so fucking good in my life. Who would've thought that moving from best friends to boyfriend/girlfriend could be this easy? Oh wait, it ISN'T that easy.


	6. Let the Romance Begin

**Chapter 6: The Note**

Moving from best friends to dating was surprisingly easy. I never would've thought that. I was afraid that after we slept together, Damon would leave me. Nope! Quite the opposite. He has been glued to my side all the time. It's really sweet. He never stops with the romance. Take a week after we got together.

"Hey babe. Let me see your math book," Damon randomly said to me when I was at my locker.

"Okay? Here you go." I gave him the book with a very confused look on my face.

I got the book back after he slipped some paper in the front of the book. I looked at the clock and noticed I had a minute to get to class.

"Got to go Damon! Love you! See you at lunch." I sped down the hallway away from his chuckling.

I got to my math class with a second to spare. The teacher kept going on about crap that no one cares about. I couldn't stop thinking of Damon and what he put in my math book. I took the paper out to see the sweetest thing that any boy has ever done for me. My sweet boyfriend left me a love note. In my math book, but who cares? I read the note over and over again. So sweet of him to do this for me. He knows I hate this class like a dog hates a cat.

My Sweet beautiful Gabs,

I know how much you hate math so I thought I would cheer you up. I love you so much. I could never live without you. You make me smile for no apparent reason. I love you more than air itself. I know it's still early in the year, but will you please make me the happiest junior and go to prom with me? I already saw this red dress that would look incredibly sexy on you. Love you tons! See you at lunch? I promise to keep my paws away, or I'll try. P.S. You look sexy. xoxo Damon

How sweet is that? Of course I'm gonna go to prom with him. How could I say no to him? He thinks I look sexy? I was wearing sweats and my dorky glasses! That's not sexy! It shows that I have a boyfriend who thinks I look sexy no matter what. He's the sexy one! He plays football, soccer, baseball, basketball, and runs track. He's got the abs that any girl would fall for and that guys envy. But he's mine. ALL MINE!

After math, I knew I had to find Damon and tell him. Once again I found him in the comic book section of the library.

"Hey what is with you and comic books? I'll never understand it." I give him a cheeky smile. Gotta have some fun.

"Oh hey Gabs! I like comic books. Did you see the note?" Is it me or did he sound nervous?

"Yes I saw the note. And yes I'll go to prom with you. How could I not?"

"Yes! I love you so much Gabby." Awe isn't he sweet?

"Now tell me about this dress?" As much as I hate dresses, Damon has good taste when it comes to dresses. Almost every dress I own was picked out by Damon. With the prom dress, I have about five dresses. And all of them look brand new.


	7. Homecoming

**Chapter 7: Homecoming**

Ah homecoming! For us football freaks, it's all about the game between Easterndale and our rival, Callendale. For me, it's to prove that me and Damon are in it for the long haul. Apparently there's a bet that me and Damon will "call its splits" before winter break. I want to prove to all those idiots that we won't split. And to do that, I have to cheer my little heart out for our star quarterback. Yes, Damon is that quarterback. And no, I'm not a cheerleader. I can't stand their uniforms; they're practically naked!

"Gabby? Are you gonna be at the game tonight?" Is that doubt in his voice? Oh no he didn't!

"Yes I'll be there. I'm gonna cheer my head off if I have to." When I'm determined, there's no stopping me.

"Please don't let that dumb bet get to you Gabs. We both know we won't split up." How does he know that? We've been together for almost a month and winter break is four months away.

"I won't. I just want to prove to those freaks that we love each other." I won't back down!

"I know that face and tone. There isn't anything I can do to stop you is there?" He knows me too well.

"Nope! Now let's go to homeroom to see who's on homecoming court this year. Bet it's the pops again."

The pops are a group of tiny size two Barbies that are freaking cheerleaders. And I hate them. They used to bully me, but that's a long story. Wait! They still do. Only because I'm a size 10. I'm curvy! So what? I'm a great athlete; I run track, play lacrosse, softball, volleyball, and soccer.

Guess who's on homecoming court… the head pop Cindy and her two Barbie clones Kris and Brenda. And there's another girl… me. I'm on homecoming court? Another dress, number six. Damon better not laugh at me!

"Babe, you on homecoming court? Oh Lord this won't be easy!" And now he's laughing at me.

"Oh shut up! Are you gonna help me find a dress or not?" I'm giving him my "I hate you" glare.

"Yes. If I don't, you would never get a dress. You would walk out in shorts!" So? I don't like dresses!

"Okay. After school?" Please say yes! I need to ask him something.

"Sure thing gorgeous! Meet me at my car after final bell?" He gives me his signature flirty wink.

"Yep! Gotta go. Math awaits. Save me!"

"Sorry. Don't have another note. Bye! See you at lunch." He walks away mumbling about dresses. I got such a girly boyfriend.

School was boring as usual. The only thing I'm looking forward to is getting the dress and asking Damon to be my escort even though he'll be all sweaty and gross.

"Okay what color should my dress be? Oh and will you please be my escort?" We are walking to Damon's mustang convertible, a gift from his parents and me on our birthday.

"Yes I will be your escort. Any color would look good on you. Your tan skin and brown hair will look good with any dress. Personally, I think a brown dress will look best on you. Let's go to Dillard's and look. We got to hurry. The game is at six." He grabs my arm and runs to Dillard's.

"How about this dress Damon?" I hold up a dress that's knee length and shows a little bit of cleavage.

"I like it. I just don't want any guys staring at your chest." Oh God! Why did Damon have to be the jealous type?

"Don't worry. My chest will only be viewed by you. Deal?" Ha I know he'll like this.

"Deal! Let's go. I'll pay." I love my boyfriend. He's so sweet and nice.

I went home and got ready. It took me forever to get my makeup just right, but what would you expect? I never wear makeup! Damon came and picked me up. To say he was speechless was the understatement of the year. He was practically undressing me with his eyes!

"Damon! My eyes are up here!" Men. All they love are butts and boobs.

"Sorry. You look beautiful. Are you ready to go?" Ha! I made him blush!

"Yes. Let's go. Can't believe that I'm in this ridiculous dress." I can't stand dresses. I feel like such a girl.

Homecoming was actually fun. We won the game. My dress looked a lot better than Cindy's. She looked like she tried too hard. The bet was called off since I "proved" we were in it for the long haul. How? Let's just say there was a lot of kissing and a lot of yelling from the principal. It was worth it though! I just hope the drama stops now. But we all know that in high school, there is always drama.


	8. Not all Surprises are Good

**Chapter 8: Not all Surprises are Good**

The weeks following homecoming were calm and relaxed. The week before fall break, though, was hell. The teachers piled on the homework. Plus, my parents gave me the worst news ever! I knew something was up when my mom said we would all eat together. We never do that! The last time we did that was when they told me that Nana was sick with cancer. And that was when I was eight.

"Honey, we have some news. And we know you will be upset." Okay, who's sick now? Is it Aunt Cari? Oh I hope it's not Uncle Jim.

"What is it mom? You're freaking me out!" Nothing and no one could have prepared me for this piece of information.

"Sweetie, me and your mother are getting a divorce. We kept fighting and we didn't want you to suffer anymore. We are sorry." What? No way did I just hear that!

"What? No! You are in love!" I break down in tears. This cannot be happening!

"I'm sorry sweetie. We fell out of love. Things happen." Why is mom so calm? Her marriage is ending!

"I'm going to Damon's. I got to get away." I get up and run out the house in tears. Good thing Damon is across the street. I ring his doorbell.

"Gabrielle? Sweetie what's wrong?" His mom has always been nice to me.

"Mom. Dad. Divorce." I can barely talk because of the tears.

"Sweetie, I'm so sorry. Do you want Damon?" All I can do is nod.

"Damon! Please come down! Gabby is here." I try to wipe my tears as I hear feet running down the stairs.

"Gabby! Are you hurt? What's wrong baby?" I run into his chest and cry hard. I'm too busy crying to notice that he's in boxers.

"Mom and dad are getting a divorce." I cry harder just saying the word.

"Hon, I'm here for you. I know what you are going through. Remember? My parents split up when I was six." That made me feel even closer to him than before.

"Are you okay now? Cause I have a surprise for my beautiful Gabby. And this will make you happier." All I do is nod. I hope this is a good surprise!


	9. Not all Surprises are Bad

**Chapter 9: Not all Surprises are Bad **

"What surprise could possibly cheer me up after this crappy night?" I'm still in tears.

"Baby, I love you so much. I can't stand seeing you upset. Do you have any plans for next week?" I shake my head. Where is this going?

"Ok good! Start packing baby! We are going to Hawaii! Just me and you." Really? Oh my God! This is awesome!

"Really? Oh God! Thank you Damon! You are the best boyfriend ever!" I hug him tight kissing him.

"Let's go pack. We leave tomorrow!" Tomorrow?

"Babe, I need a new bikini. Can we go to the mall?" I know him. He loves bikini shopping! More time for him to undress me with his eyes.

"Yeah! Bikinis! I'll drive. C'mon!"He pulls me out the house and into his car. I laugh at him.

"You made this horrible night not so bad." I kiss his cheek.

"Anything for my beautiful love. You do know I love you, right?" He gives me a sly smile.

"Yes I know. And I love you too."

Bikini shopping went as expected. I got a few cool bikinis. All of them had the "Damon seal of Approval". Basically that means that all of them were sexy enough to keep him on his toes and to keep other guys away. Gotta love the seal of approval. For me it means that this fall break I'm going to have some fun with my man. My favorite one is a black bikini top with blue bottoms. On the back of the bottom it says, "Keep walking hot stuff". Of course that made Damon laugh.

"You had to go with the sassy bottom didn't you?" Ha I love how well he knows me.

"Of course! Does this have your approval?" I ask him in a baby voice to play with him.

"I would be an idiot if I didn't give it the seal. So yes it does. But with my plans, you won't be able to show it off." He gives me the wink. I play with him to egg him on. Plus I want him to say it.

"What do you mean baby? Won't we be on the beach?" I ask him with fake confusion. Of course I know what he meant. I am his best friend after all.

"I mean babe, that we will be too busy in our room to enjoy the pleasure of the beach." He whispers dangerously close to my ear making me shiver.

"Ohh. I know what you mean. Hoping to get lucky these next two weeks?" As much as I love him, I don't think I can handle two weeks of just sex. I wouldn't be able to walk or play any sports.

"Uhm, kinda? I love you baby. I just want to make you happy and show you how much I love you. I want to worship your body the way you deserve. Is that so wrong?" Awe he is so sweet! I want him to have his fun.

"No I guess not. I just want to see the beach too while we are there. I know my mom will ask for details and I really don't want to say 'Oh we never went to the beach. We were too busy having tons of sex,' would you want that?" Ha maybe he'll reconsider his plan.

"No because then she wouldn't love me. I want her approval." Awe he does care about my mom's opinion.

"She already does. She's loved you since we were born. She just doesn't want the personal details. I'll see you tomorrow at the airport?" I give him a hug when we get to my house.

"Yep. I love you. Don't forget anything. Be at the airport at 7:15. Our flight isn't until 10:45." Him and his schedule. Who needs to be at the airport that early? The airport is only five minutes away.

"Sure thing! Anything in particular I should pack?" Knowing Damon he probably planned a night out in which I'll need a dress.

"Yes! Bring a dress please. I know you hate them but just do it for me. You won't regret it.

"Okay I trust you. Make a mistake and you could be in a whole lot of trouble." I kiss him and go inside my house and see a text on my phone. From Damon. I just saw him!

"Goodnight baby! I love you. See you tomorrow. So excited for the next two weeks!" Ha that's my Damon, always the sweet one. Even before we started going out. I sent him a text.

"Goodnight sexy! I love you more. These next two weeks with you will be a peak into the future :) I'll see you tomorrow at the airport."

I can't wait for the trip. It's gonna be so much fun. Even if we don't leave the resort! But I know my baby; he'll want to work on his tan so that means beach time! I have a feeling the next two weeks will be amazing. I hope!


	10. Fall Break

**Chapter 10: Fall Break**

I woke up early the next morning to get ready for the trip to Hawaii! I got the most amazing boyfriend ever! I took a shower and dressed in comfortable travel clothes. I made sure I packed the rest of the essentials which included my flat iron. I know how much Damon loves my hair straight. I occasionally straighten my hair on special days; otherwise I go with my wavy/curly brown hair. I arrived at the airport at 7:15 like Damon said. I found him by the check-in counter.

"Hey Damon. Did you already check us in?" I try to stifle the yawn that came but I couldn't. I was not a morning person.

"Yes I did. I know you're not a morning person, but you can sleep on the plane. I wish there was a later flight. I remember on the first day of freshman year I ran up to you and screamed at you. And then you flipped me and kicked me in the crotch. That's when I knew I loved you." Awe isn't so sweet! How does kicking him in the groin help realize hidden feelings?

"I remember that! I am sorry by the way. How does me kicking you in the groin help you realize your feelings?"

"Because, at the time I thought I liked you and thought it was weird. Then when you kicked me, I realized that I wanted to be with you. I wanted to be the one to comfort you when you're sad. I wanted to be your shield. Even though you have this hard rough exterior, I know there are times when you need a shoulder. I want to be your shoulder forever." He's so mushy and corny sometimes.

"Awe babe! You will always be my shoulder. You have always stood by my side. I love you so much." I give him a big hug and kiss his cheek.

"I love you too baby. Let's go find the gate. It's C21. I hope you brought your iPod. It's gonna be a long flight from Indianapolis to Maui. It's about six hours." Six hours? Jeez! Good thing I have my iPod and laptop with me. Time to look up colleges.

"Yup I do! And my laptop. We could look at colleges and apply." Haha I probably killed his vacation mood.

"Baby, can't we do that when we get back? I want to relax for the next two weeks, not research colleges." He gives me a hopeful look. Kind of childlike. Great. I am dating a man-child.

"Fine. Here's our gate and we still have a couple hours to kill before we leave. Let's get something to eat." I pat my stomach in a way that didn't look very ladylike.

"Sure babe. There's a Starbucks. I know you can't start your day without a coffee." Wow he really does know me!

We got some Starbucks and we talked and laughed. We got back to the gate in time for us to board the plane. The flight was so boring and so long. There were these two kids in front of us that would not be quiet. I love kids but I don't love it when they are so loud. Damon laughed at my frustration. He knows I like peace on planes. Especially after my uncle died in a plane crash a few years ago. When we got to the resort, we went up to our room on the 15th floor. Thank goodness there was an elevator. Our room was gorgeous. It had a little kitchen and a huge balcony overlooking the ocean. I loved it!

"Damon! Have you seen this view? It's as if it came straight from a post card." I was all giddy like a twelve year old at a Justin Bieber concert. Hey! Don't diss the Biebs. My neighbor is twelve and loves Justin.

"Yeah I've seen it. Have you seen the bathroom? I think you will love it!" Okay now I have to see this bathroom! So I ran.

"Holy crap! This is amazing! The shower is huge and so is the tub. It looks like two people could be in at one time." Now I see why he liked the bathroom. Men.

"Haha. Yeah I know. I know that face. You figured out why I like the bathroom didn't you?" He looked like I was about to hurt him.

"Yeah I did. You were being quite obvious. And I am not going to hurt you. You thought of the scenario that most men would think of when they see a huge shower. It's normal." I give him a wink so that he will know that his idea was not completely shot down.

"Ready to hit the beach?" I nod and get out a new bikini from my bag.

The beach was amazing. The whole trip was. Damon got his wish to spend a lot of time in the hotel room. Sadly we did not use the shower in the way he wanted. He was disappointed. I promised that the next time we stayed somewhere with a big shower that we would use it for other purposes. I took a lot of photos for my mom so that she won't be suspicious about our "downtime". More like "fun time". The break was so much fun and we were sad to see it end. The trip back was better than before. We had a later flight so I wasn't grumpy. We had no annoying kids in front of us. There was one guy who was staring at me for a while. It freaked me out so I told Damon. That was a big mistake. He went off on the guy and the poor guy was so scared. I had to hold Damon back before he punched the boy. Other than that the trip was fun. I couldn't wait for our next adventure. The holidays were around the corner. But what's a holiday without a family smack down?


	11. The Truth

**Chapter 11: The Truth**

The weeks following Hawaii was beyond amazing. Damon did not stop being so sweet with bringing me flowers one day to sticking a note in every one of my books so I could have a distraction is every class. I didn't think a lot about the divorce because it made me emotional. I just can't help but wonder why my mom was so calm when she told me. I didn't know that Thanksgiving was gonna be the day when the truth came out. My parents were still in the same house, but didn't talk. I invited Damon and his mom over for Thanksgiving dinner to help ease the tension. It didn't help much.

"Damon and his mom will be here in a few minutes Gabby." My dad sounds so sad. It's like he wishes this divorce would go away.

"Okay. Thanks dad! Do you need help with anything?" I am trying to be helpful to my dad since my mom was not an option. My mom and I have drifted since the divorce was out in the open.

"No thanks sweetie. Have fun with Damon. I've always liked the boy. I knew you two would get together eventually." My dad and I have gotten closer these last few weeks. I am glad we did.

"Thanks dad. He likes that you like him. It gives him some comfort knowing that you approve. You know, since his dad left?" I can see why Damon likes my dad. He's been a father figure to Damon since his dad left.

Damon and his mom came over soon after my talk with my dad. Katy had brought over her famous pumpkin pie that everyone loves. She even told me that one day she'll give me the recipe. Me and Damon set the table like we used to when we were younger. When the food was ready and we were seated at the table, all hell broke loose. I am sorry that Damon and Katy had to see this meltdown.

"Dave will you stop tapping your fingers? You are annoying me!" Mom screamed at dad making the rest of us sit there in shock. Usually mom kept her calm.

"Oh stop complaining Joanna! Why don't you go whine to _Pete _like you've been doing for the past year!" Mom gave him a murderous look. I was very confused.

"Mom, who's Pete?" I had a sinking feeling that I knew who he was. But I was hoping that I was wrong.

"Pete is your mother's confidant for the past year. She's been having an affair." Dad looked like he was about to cry. I knew right then and there that I hated my mother and I always will.

"Mom? Is this true? Please tell me it's not!" I looked at my mom with a face that told her I already knew the truth.

"I'm sorry but it is. That is why we are getting a divorce. Your dad will keep the house and I am moving to New York. You have a choice on who you'd rather stay with. Even though it's obvious who you pick." She didn't even look sorry for cheating on dad.

"Of course I pick dad! I would never want to live with you! I can't believe you would do that! I hate you! And I always will! I will never speak to you again!" I ran up to my room and I heard someone come after me. I knew who it was.

"Gabby? Please open the door. I want to help." Of course Damon would come after me. What boyfriend wouldn't?

"Okay." I open the door and see his face. I probably look like crap.

"Come here baby. It's alright. I'm here for you. Do you need anything?" He hugs me close and rubs circles on my back, trying to calm me down.

"I'm good. I just want you to stay with me. What is my mother doing?" I try not to get angry but it's not working.

"Babe, calm down. She left right after you ran out. Your dad said she's not coming back." He is still hugging me and whispering sweet things into my ear.

"Good! I am glad. I don't want to see her face. I can't believe that I ever wanted to be like her. I don't want to! I don't want to cheat on you in the future. I am scared now that I will." I cry harder thinking about me hurting Damon.

"Hey listen to me. You won't hurt me. I know you love me. That was the issue. Your mom never loved your dad. We are not like them. We love each other. Don't worry. We will be fine. I love you with all my heart." How is he so sweet? How did I get such a great boyfriend?

"Thanks Damon. I love you too. Can you spend the night? Like we used to? We haven't done that since we started dating." I give him a hopeful look. I could use a cuddle buddy right now.

"Sure thing babe. I will be right back. I'll go get my things and then we can watch a movie. You pick okay?" I nod at him as he is walking out of my room.

That night we watched 4 movies and we fell asleep on my bed just like old times. I feel bad that Damon had to see that meltdown but I'm glad he didn't flee. Most guys would've left. He didn't. He stayed to make sure I was alright. I don't know how I got so lucky to get a boyfriend as great as Damon. Only a few more weeks until Christmas. I better start looking for the right gift for Damon. Getting a best friend a gift is different than getting a boyfriend a gift. It had to be special but still be a normal gift. I can't go all girly when I try to find his gift. I'm still the same tomboy me, just with me dating me best friend since we were a minute old. This is not going to be easy! For me and for Damon. Let the gift hunt begin!


	12. Gift Hunt

**Chapter 12: Gift Hunt**

Finding Damon a gift is the hardest thing I have ever done. Even taking the driver's test was easier than this! When we were younger, it was easier getting him a gift. Now that we older and dating, the gift has to be special. And Damon is not helping me at all. But then again, I haven't been entirely helpful either.

"Hey Damon. What do you want for Christmas?" Ha I have always been the blunt one.

"Baby, anything that's from you will be great. I don't really need anything. As long as I am with you, I am set. Is there anything in particular you want?" Hmm not that I know of. I mean he could get me the new BTR CD, but that isn't exactly what a boyfriend buys his girlfriend.

"Nah there isn't anything." I felt like I was lying through my teeth. Because I was lying; I did want the new BTR CD.

"Gabs, don't lie to me. I can tell by your voice that there is something. Now out with it!" Could I tell him? He's just gonna make jokes that I've gone girly on him.

"Okay. You know that new BTR CD that came out a month ago? Well that is what I want." If he makes any jokes then he will get kicked, even though he's my boyfriend.

"Sure thing baby. You are the only tomboy I know who like BTR. It's actually a turn-on." Seriously? Wow I never would've thought of it like that.

"Thanks babe. Are you sure that there's nothing you want?" He needs to be honest with me.

"I'm good sweetie. You are my gift. But please don't stick a bow on your hair and sit under the tree. Even though that would be nice, my mom would automatically get the wrong idea." Haha gotta love Katy.

"Sure thing. No bow and no tree. I'll be at the mall if you need me. Love you!" I got the perfect idea. If I remember correctly, Tony Hawk will be at the mall signing autographs. All I need is a skateboard that Damon doesn't have. We both love Tony Hawk. This is perfect!

I got a skateboard that is blue and white and on the bottom of it is Tony's autograph. Damon is going to wig out. I noticed a giant crowd of girls screaming. I was curious as to why they were screaming so I stood on a table and saw the most shocking scene ever. In the center of the crowd was four handsome boys. Four boys that made up BTR, international pop group. It looked like they were signing copies of their new album. I wished I had their album. As I was getting off the table I noticed a boy walking up to the band asking for them to autograph the CD in his hands. I couldn't believe who the boy was. Damon. I ran out the mall before he saw me. I can't tell him that I saw him. He would then have to get me another gift and I didn't want him to spend any more money on me. Keeping a secret from your best friend is one thing; keeping a secret from your boyfriend is another.


	13. Christmas

**Chapter 13: Christmas**

Keeping the secret from Damon was easy. I tried not to bring up BTR or else I would sing like a canary. Christmas was just around the corner. Mom had been in New York for a month now and Dad was getting better. He was still heartbroken. The divorce should be final after the New Years. I have been spending a lot of time at Damon's house. Katy doesn't mind at all. She says it's like having the daughter she never had. I was so happy when she said that. She's been a better mom to me these past few months than my mom has been the past 16 years.

"Gabby? Wake up… there's pancakes… and bacon!" Damon sure knows the foolproof way to wake me up.

"I'm up! Give me 10 minutes. Save me some pig." Haha I'm one of a kind. How many girls actually call their man a pig? Not many.

"Alrighty then! And I'm a pig? Well you have to admit I'm a cute pig. We would make some adorable piglets." Piglets? Does he want to have kids with me?

"Piglets? In order to make piglets, I would have to be a pig too. So are you calling me a pig?" I give him a cold glare. He better get himself out of this soon.

"It's a metaphor baby. I meant that if we were to have kids, they would be pretty darn cute." And he's safe. For now.

"Do you think about us having kids?" There's only one correct answer.

"Well yes I do. I love you with all of my heart. I hope to one day get married and have a lot of kids." Awe isn't that cute. How many is a lot?

"Exactly how many kids would you want? Because I'm pretty sure I can't handle giving birth to a whole football team!" I laugh at the thought of having that many kids.

"Not that many! Just between one and four." That sounds reasonable.

"That's nice. I think I can handle that." I wink at him to show that I could be persuaded to have more. Most likely not.

Winter break was fun. I didn't think I would have fun with the divorce and all. But Damon and Katy made it nearly impossible to be bored. I'll never forget Christmas morning.

"GABBY! Wake up! It's Christmas!" My God! What did he eat to make him so hyper? It's so early!

"Morning to you too. Merry Christmas Damon. Now get off of me!" Yeah he was sitting on my stomach.

"Okay. But hurry up! I want you to open my gift!" He sounds like a child on Christmas morning. But I love him anyway.

"Okay hand me the gift." I am gonna act surprised even though I knew what it was.

"Here you go! Hope you like it!" He sounds like he's afraid I won't like it. I will.

"OH MY GOD! You got me the new BTR CD? And it's signed by all of them! I love it! I can't believe you got me this." I actually do love it so I wasn't completely acting.

"I'm glad you like it Gabs. I love you." One moment he's like a child on a sugar high and then he's all sweet.

"I love you too! Now open your gift!" I really hope he likes it. I know he doesn't have one like it so it's original.

"OH MY FREAKING GOD! THIS IS A LIMITED EDITION TONY HAWK SKATEBOARD! AND YOU GOT HIM TO SIGN IT? I LOVE IT!" I am glad he loves it.

"I'm glad you like it baby. I knew you would. I had a feeling that you didn't have it already so I went looking for it." I am relieved that he likes it.

Christmas was amazing! I have the greatest boyfriend ever! I am so happy. I never thought I could be this happy! This is the first time I was really happy since I found out about the divorce. Of course I was happy in Hawaii. The gift Katy got me and Damon was definitely the best gift ever. She and my dad pitched in money for me and Damon to get our own apartment! I know we are young but we love each other. We are both mature and responsible enough to handle living with each other. It's close to our parents and to school so we won't have to worry about being late. We can move in any time! We probably won't move in until after New Years. I am so excited!


	14. Moving In!

**Chapter 14: Moving In**

New Years went by so quickly. Damon kissed me at midnight like all the other couples. We were at a party at the school. Of course I had to wear a dress. Some of the guys asked me if I had gone girly on them. To prove I was still me, I kicked them all in the groin. They deserved it. Damon shook his head at me in fake disappointment. We didn't tell anyone that we have our own apartment. The last thing we need is the guys making married couple jokes. They would get a ton of laughs and a lot of bruises in the groin area. We are moving in the weekend after school starts again. I saw the place. It's amazing! It has two bedrooms and two and a half baths. The kitchen is gorgeous! I'm not much of a cook but I'll learn. Damon got his one and only wish; he wanted a huge bathroom with a big shower. I have a feeling that we will get acquainted with the shower on the first night. Good gracious the boy is a walking horndog! I swear if I end up pregnant because of him, he won't be able to have any more!

"Gabby! Hurry up with that last box! I want to get to the apartment… that shower is so tempting!" Nah you just wanna do your girlfriend.

"Chill babe! I'm coming! And there is plenty of time to use that shower. You are such a horny boy!" I laugh at him.

"Hey! It's not my fault that you are so damn sexy! I am very surprised as to why you don't have guys lined up out the door." Is he jealous? Of who?

"No one is here because I have you. You are all I need. I don't need anyone else. You are my other half. Being with someone else wouldn't be right." I hug him trying to cheer him up.

"Thanks baby. I love you so much. Now let's get a move on! That shower is just waiting for me to have my way with you." He winks at me.

"First Romeo, we are unpacking. Then we might take a shower. But save the dirtier things until later okay?" The last thing we need now are little Gabbys and Damons running around!

"Fine, but can I at least have some of my way with you? You never know, you might like it." He winks at me.

"And you never know I might end up hating it." I love playing with him.

"You will not hate it! If I have to, I will do everything to make you love it. You have no idea how well humans can bend in water." He whispers huskily in my ear making me shiver.

"Well then I guess you are just gonna have to show me, right? And I am a person, not a pretzel!" I don't want him to bend me in a way that I can't move.

"Honey, when we are done, you're gonna wish you were a pretzel. I am gonna show you how to bend in ways you didn't know were possible." Is he seriously trying to turn me on? Cause its working. Big time.

"Babe you promised that we would unpack first before we have any fun. Now let's get moving so we can have plenty of time in the shower okay?" Now I'm just teasing him for payback.

"Let's go!" He starts running around like an idiot while I laugh at him. Surprisingly he finished after an hour. A deal is a deal.

"Okay babe I made a deal with you so I have to keep my end of it." I don't think I'm going to regret this. It could actually be fun.

"Baby you won't regret this. You'll have so much fun that you'll be begging to do this again." He whispers in my ear as he is working my tank top off my head.

"I really hope you're right. It sounds like fun. Just please don't let me fall! I don't need another broken leg." That's the only reason I'm hesitant. When I was nine, I broke my leg in the shower. That's why I prefer baths.

"Babe, you will have fun. I will make sure of it. And you will not fall okay? You'll have me to lean on." He works my shorts and bra off.

"Let's do this baby. A deal is a deal." I kiss him hard.


	15. A Deal is a Deal

**Chapter 15: A Deal is a Deal**

I don't regret anything with Damon. He made it so much fun. I never knew I could have that much fun in a shower. I didn't fall. And Damon had his way with me. I am actually surprised that I can still walk. He was right; humans bend well in water and I kinda wish I was a pretzel. I honestly have never had that much fun before. And yes I wish we could do it again. But not until I can walk without limping. Jeez Damon sure knows how to have his way with his girlfriend.

"Hey baby. Still sore?" If I wasn't so sore, I would wipe his smug smirk right off his face.

"Yeah kinda. Jeez did you really have to ram into me so hard?" Don't get me wrong; I love it when he's rough, but he could've been gentler for the first time.

"Sorry hon. But I did show you how to bend in ways you didn't know were possible, right?" Hell yeah he did! My back is still sore from all the bending.

"Yes you did. My back is still sore." I give him my baby face.

"I'm sorry baby. Want some Advil? And maybe a warm bath will help." I nod and give him a weak smile.

"Thanks Damon. And I promise that once I get better, we will do that again. You were right; I would be begging for more."

"Deal baby. Rest up okay? I want to have my way with you once you are 100% better okay?" He always want his way with me.

"Deal babe. A deal is a deal. And this time you can do what you want. I trusted you last time and you came through. If you say I'm gonna like it then I probably will." I give him a sweet kiss as he helps me into the nice warm bath.

"I love you baby. Call me if you need anything." Where is he going?

"Don't go. Join me." He smiled as he undressed and winked.


End file.
